


Feeling You Do It

by TMar



Series: This Thing Between Them [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Incest, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Peter's new thing is getting fucked by Tony Stark. Tony starts to see why May is enjoying Peter's diaper and piss fetish.





	Feeling You Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This story just keep on going. Can't say I'm sorry, but please forgive me anyway.
> 
> I tagged underage as I'm not sure how old Peter is in this; presumably this takes place before AIW.
> 
> READ THE TAGS before going any further. If you decide to read it, don't complain to me later. I MEAN IT.

Feeling You Do It

Peter Parker lay face-down, spread-eagled with his top half across Tony Stark's couch and his feet on the floor. He was biting his lip as Tony thrust into him over and over, using him quite thoroughly. It felt so good he couldn't even form ideas about his own pleasure; he just kind of squatted there and let Tony fuck him.

"I'm cumming," Tony rasped in his ear, his thrusts speeding up and becoming erratic. "Gonna cum inside you..."

"Mhmm mhmm," Peter agreed, unable to form words.

Then Tony made a very undignified sound that came out as, "Urk!" and began spurting his cum inside his young protegee.

Peter could feel it hitting his insides even as he knew he shouldn't be able to. But dialed to eleven meant everything, not just the regular five senses. "Aaah!" he called out, clenching down hard on Tony's cock, drawing it in, making it last for both of them.

Neither was sure exactly how long they stayed in that position, but finally Tony moved slightly and said, "Okay, old man here, knees!" and Peter relaxed. Tony's cock slipped out, bringing some of his cum with it. Peter could feel it, and he loved it. He hadn't even cum himself, but he loved it all the same.

As Tony moved away from him, Peter drew his legs together and kind of collapsed next to the couch. "W... wow," he said, in awe.

Tony came to sit next to him. "Yeah, wow. That was *amazing*." He reached towards Peter, only then looking down... at Peter's still-erect wee-wee. "Oh."

"Huh?" Peter was still a little dazed, especially since he was cataloguing all the sensations he was experiencing.

"You didn't cum," Tony pointed out.

"I was feeling you do it," said Peter. "It felt really good. It still does." He smiled kind of vaguely.

"But what about you? None of my past lovers would ever have said that I'm selfish in bed."

"You're not, I had a good time."

"Pete..."

But Peter cut him off. "If I put my diaper on, would you rub me through it?"

Tony shrugged like he was giving up. "Okay; sure."

He watched as Peter extracted a diaper from his backpack, arranged it on the couch, sat on it, did it up himself very quickly, and then smiled that guileless, innocent smile at him.

"You really enjoy this, huh? All this diaper stuff."

Peter nodded. "I need it. Mommy saw that right away, and she helped me. She helps me."

Tony sat down on the couch next to him, wondering about May Parker's motivations. Aside from lots of orgasms, anyway. He still couldn't stop himself from saying the next thing. "But you came here to me."

A shrug answered him. "I needed that, too. I needed you."

"To fuck you?" Tony asked bluntly.

Peter nodded, blushing.

"You could get a... toy. Then May could do it."

Peter shook his head. "I wanted you."

Tony finally put his hand over the bulge in Peter's diaper. "Greedy, aren't you?"

"You... uh!" Peter stumbled over the words as Tony rubbed him. "You weren't... uuuh... complaining."

"Hmmm," Tony agreed, rubbing with more purpose. Against all odds, he began to get hard again, and Peter noticed this.

"You wanna fuck me again?" He paused, then looked at Tony from under his lashes, shyly. "If... if I left the diaper half-on, you could r... rub me while you... were in... inside me."

Tony replied by ripping open one of the tabs of the diaper and peeling it away, letting Peter turn and kneel up, his forearms over the arm of the couch. Tony pulled the diaper away and quickly probed Peter's hole with a finger, finding it still loose and sloppy from the semen still in there. "Okay, I'm gonna fuck you now," he said, positioning himself.

"Hmmm, do it!" Peter said, and Tony slid back in. He began fucking Peter vigorously again, but this time Peter guided Tony's hand to where the diaper was covering his wee-wee, and Tony rubbed him as best as he could while maintaining his own pace.

"You're... so... urgh!" was all he managed to get out as Peter clenched his hole tightly. He just knew Peter was smiling before he relaxed - damn those Spider-enhanced abilities - and Tony could continue. "I'm gonna cum inside you," he warned Peter, rubbing him harder through the diaper. "Right up inside you, so you NEED this diaper. You hear me, Parker?"

"Mhmm, I... oooh," Peter said, then Tony felt him start to cum. His muscles clenched and all Tony could do was wait it out. He knew Peter was shooting cum directly into his diaper. Finally the spasms stopped and Tony fucked Peter faster, harder, cumming inside him for the second time that afternoon. He grabbed Peter's torso as he collapsed, bringing Peter back onto the couch with him, his cock still buried inside. The boy was something else!

Then Tony heard it... telltale hissing sounds he'd only heard via his suit before. The boy was pissing himself right there, while Tony's cock was still inside him. At least he knew the diaper would absorb the liquid.

It was then that Peter seemed to come back to himself and notice what was happening. "Oh, Mister Stark, I..."

"Don't worry about it, Kid," Tony said, pulling out carefully and repositioning the diaper. He noticed that the kid's stream did not even slow down as Tony did up the tape.

Tony placed his hand over the bulge and felt it as the diaper became full of piss, became warm as it soaked up the boy's wee.

Finally the stream stopped and Peter turned to him, his face burning. But Tony only grinned. "You really need that, huh? Not need it psychologically, but *need* it."

Peter nodded. Why was Mister Stark belabouring the point?

"I didn't get it at first," Tony said. "But now I see why May couldn't control herself. A needy boy is hot as hell."

"I am?"

"Oh, yeah, Kid. No wonder May jumps you whenever you have an accident."

Peter was still red, but he looked and felt relieved. "I..."

Tony kissed him: filthy and deep, but full of promise. "You'll have an accident sometime for me, won't you?"

Peter's eyes widened, but he had known about May's enjoyment; why should Tony be any different? He nodded, blushing redder again.

"You want me to take you home?"

This time Peter was able to answer without feeling a rush of embarrassment. "No, I'll wear my suit home."

Tony grinned hugely. "Oh, you naughty, *naughty* boy." He laughed, thinking of the special treat May had in store. "Better clean up, then. Don't want to soil the suit."

Peter scrambled to do so.

"I'll have something for you to drink when you get out," Tony added as Peter disappeared into the bathroom.

***

Peter had Karen contact May so he could tell her he was coming home. He'd taken a lovely, long shower at Tony's and Tony had plied him with three bottles of sparkling water before he'd left. Teenage boy or not, the carbonated water had left him feeling a little bloated and then a lot full. He also wasn't hurrying to get home, he was letting his bladder do its thing so that he'd be ready for his Mommy when he got home.

He was already spurting little streams of urine into the nanite filter. A stream would start without him thinking about it, and then he'd notice and stop it. It was turning him on to think that his diaper wearing had led to this, but in this case it was an advantage as his partial erection stopped any more piss from coming out.

He wasn't faking when he climbed into the living room window in serious need of a wee. May was watching a video of Spider-Man on YouTube when he dropped to the floor in front of her. "M...mommy... I can't..." He twisted one leg around the other, his bladder really hurting now, his erection fading in the face of his desperation. He'd forgotten to deactivate the diaper setting and wanted to do it now, but the words wouldn't come, so he pawed at the suit while bent nearly in half. "H... help... off..." he begged.

May was on her feet immediately, tapping the Spider icon.

The suit, recognizing May, retracted into the icon. Peter almost fell to the floor with relief, and would have, had May not been holding him up. The piss just flowed out of him, splashing his legs, his feet, the floor, and... "Mommy!"

He hadn't noticed, but May was standing so close that he was pissing on her too! She just put her arms all the way around him and held him. "It's okay, Baby, you can't hold it, I know. You just go, there's a good baby."

Peter went and went for what seemed like ages, his face red once again as he got his aunt wet and messy with his piss. He was so busy getting it all *out*, feeling such *relief*, that he didn't notice May was holding his wee-wee, aiming his stream at... "Mommy!"

May had used his stream to wet her crotch. She was smiling at him even as the piss finally stopped flowing, leaving a piss stain on the front of her dress pants. "Look what you did, Baby. You made a mess on Mommy. Luckily Mommy likes it." She began to unzip the pants and then put her own hand into her crotch. "I can't wait, Baby, that was so good!"

Peter literally jumped forward and *wrenched* May's pants down, tearing them in the process. He lifted her up and ran into the bedroom, the pants still attached to one foot. 

Peter dropped his Mommy onto the bed, then began to coax her legs apart. Her hand had not stopped moving once, so he didn't interrupt; he pulled her to the edge of the bed and entered her without any finesse whatsoever.

He had *never* fucked her like this! Seeing her using his urine, his shame at being unable to hold his piss, as a tool to get herself off, was making him crazy. He rutted into her like a wild thing, not stopping even as she shrieked and came.

"Mommy...!" he cried, his rhythm becoming erratic. "Mommy!"

"Do it, Baby," she said, looking up at him with amazement and satisfaction at the ferocity of his fucking.

"Hm... uhhh... AAAAHHH!" he cried, his own cum spurting deep inside her. The pulsing of his wee-wee was almost painful in its intensity as it wet the insides of his mommy's canal.

Finally he was empty and just collapsed on top of her.

"Whew," said May, turning slightly so that they were lying next to each other, his wee-wee still inside. "Do I have Tony Stark to thank for that?"

Peter laughed softly. "Maybe a little. He told me how the fact that I really need the diapers - physically need them - is a turn-on. He asked..." He swallowed. "He asked if I'd have a wetting accident like that for him."

"You said yes, of course." May didn't look surprised or hurt at this.

"Yes."

"Hmmm. You want to feed before we clean up?" She pulled up her T-shirt, exposing her breasts, which had started leaking. She didn't wear a bra after getting home from work. It just interfered with catering to her baby's needs.

Peter didn't answer but latched on, feeding happily, his cock still warm inside his mommy.

It was truly wonderful being completely understood by two people in his life.

END


End file.
